Blinded by Love
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Hades forces Gold to impersonate Liam in order to persuade Killian to remain in the Underworld. After a tense encounter with Liam, Emma sets out to prove something isn't right with him.
**Title** : Blinded by Love

 **Author** : Steph aka CaptainSwanLuver

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma, Liam, Hades, Gold

 **Category** : Romance/Drama

 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Based on parts of the preview for 5x15 "The Brothers' Jones. No other spoilers from the episode.

 **Summary** : Hades forces Gold to impersonate Liam in order to persuade Killian to remain in the Underworld. After a tense encounter with Liam, Emma sets out to prove something isn't right with him.

 **Note** : Thank you to those who responded to the final part of "Love & Lies". I started this after seeing the promos for 5x15 "The Brothers Jones". I, like others, was convinced that Gold was impersonating Liam. I wasn't able to finish it before the episode aired, but I figured it was still an interesting spin on the episode to explore. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Blinded by Love: Part 1/1...**

Once alone, Emma helped Killian over to the couch.

"Sit down. Let me look at you," Emma said.

He winced as he sat down. "Sure you want to? Hades sort off...knocked the handsome out of me."

Emma chuckled, a smile brightening her face. "No one's that powerful."

She brought her hand up to caress his face. "I'm so sorry Hades hurt you."

He managed a weak smile. "I'll be okay, love. Laying my sore eyes on your beautiful face again did me a world of good."

Emma smiled. "Well, I think I can do better than that."

She touched his forehead and then waved her hand across his face. His wounds disappeared and the blood vanished. She then waved her hand down his body. His aching ribs ached no more and his torn, bloody clothes were replaced with clean, new ones.

He offered her a grin. "Being in love with the Savior sure does have its advantages."

Emma smiled as she leaned forward and rested her head against his forehead. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him. She thought that was lost to her forever.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, as emotion began to overtake her.

"I missed you too, love. I was certain I'd never see you again."

She pulled back and met his eyes. "But you got my message. I was afraid I hadn't gotten through."

He nodded. "It was fuzzy. I couldn't really hear or see you, but I knew it was you. I knew you had come for me and you'd stop at nothing to get to me. I held onto that hope when I had nothing else to hold onto." He paused and then added, "Thank you."

She laughed. "You mean for being stubborn and impossible?"

He shook his head. "For never giving up on me."

She smiled and responded by leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, as she cupped the back of his head.

He had missed the feel of her, the taste of her. Emma never thought she'd get to kiss him again and she couldn't believe she was getting another chance with him.

They parted, their gazes meeting.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she replied. "And we will find a way to get us both back home where we belong. Nothing is going to stop us from having the future we deserve, Killian."

Killian lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything I said and did to you, to everyone, when I was the Dark One. I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself. I would understand if you couldn't forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," she said with a shake of her head, as she squeezed his hand.

Killian wanted to believe that in his heart, to forgive himself, but it was easier said than done.

"I returned to the man I tried so hard to put behind me."

"That wasn't truly you. I know you were hurting and angry with me - and you had every right to be - but the way it manifested itself wasn't you, Killian." She paused and then added, "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"You saved my life, Emma."

"I lied to you, Killian. It was a betrayal. I'm sorry."

"I've had a lot of time to think about everything, Emma. And I know now that I would have done the same to save you. I would do anything."

Emma bobbed her head. "I know. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

He nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She placed her head on his chest, as he dropped a kiss onto her hair. She smiled as she heard his heart beating in her ears.

...

Hades entered Underbrooke's version of The Rabbit Hole, his eyes landing on the bartender. He sidled up to the bar.

"Liam Jones. Just the man I came to see."

Liam's eyes narrowed at him. A visit from Hades was never a good thing.

"What do you want?"

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" He paused, tapping his hands against the bar. "I came to deliver some news. Perhaps you missed my most recent newsletter, but your brother is in town."

Liam's eyes widened. "Killian is here? After all this time?"

Hades nodded. "Yes, he's been my special guest. I have immensely enjoyed playing host to him."

"What have you done to him?" Liam asked worriedly.

"Not to worry. I've simply been helping him get acclimated to his new home. You of all people know how jarring this place can be."

"I want to see him."

"I thought you might. I know you've been waiting centuries to reunite with your little brother. You must have a lot of catching up to do. Like he can tell you all about his pirating adventures and having a hook for a hand now. I'll tell you this much. He doesn't let his disability stop him. It's actually quite inspiring."

"I know who my brother became. You kept me well-informed."

"It's one of the benefits I provide. But, you see, he's gone soft. I haven't updated you in a while. I've been quite busy. Your brother fell in love with Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. Her name is Emma Swan and she is what they call The Savior. She came here to save your brother. She wants to bring him back home with her."

Liam swallowed hard. He had been waiting centuries to see Killian again. He hadn't been able to move on because his unfinished business was with him. The only thing that helped him survive this dismal place was the hope of getting to see his brother again and getting to spend eternity with him.

Hades watched Liam mull it over. "Now we can't let that happen, right? After all this time, you deserve a chance to be with your brother."

"What are you suggesting?" Liam asked.

"I want you to convince your brother that he needs to stay right here in the Underworld. And then maybe one day he can move onto that so-called better place with you."

"If he loves this lass like you say then he will not be easy to persuade."

Hades shrugged. "Well, she did betray him and then kill him, so he may have held that against her."

Liam's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, but here's the Reader's Digest version: Your brother's girlfriend became The Dark One to save her people. Killian tried to save her, but ended up mortally wounded by Excalibur. She decided to save him by making him a Dark One too. She hid this from him by stealing his memories. When he found out, well, let's just say he was not a happy camper. He decided to trade the souls of all of the Dark Ones here with those of her friends and family. But he changed his mind at the last minute and decided to eliminate the darkness once and for all by putting it in him. So Emma killed him with Excalibur."

"The woman he loved killed him?"

"Well, he asked her to, but yeah."

"And now she came to save him."

"She learned that the darkness wasn't destroyed but transferred into a previous Dark One. She was not pleased that Killian's sacrifice was for nothing so she decided to come here to save him."

"And you do not take kindly to that."

"Not at all, which is why I have chosen her and two of her friends to remain here. And your brother must stay here too."

"Why?"

"Why? Perhaps you've forgotten my role here in the Underworld. But I don't like to allow souls to escape this world. Sure, some move on sometimes. That's usually beyond my control. But returning to the land of the living? I consider that a personal failure and I do not like to fail. Now your brother has done some terrible things in his life. I actually quite admired his work for some time. And the short time he was the Dark One, he seemed to be on an inspired path. Wanting to trade the souls of all the Dark Ones for the people of Storybrooke? Doom them to a life here? Brilliant." Hades laughed menacingly. "It was a great plan, but then he grew weak and gave into love. The Dark Ones were gone from the Underworld and I had no souls to replace them. I was definitely not pleased. So imagine my delight when soon after he arrived here. I knew I had to make him pay and I did. And if I have anything to say about it, then here he'll stay. And that's where you come in. Convince him to stay right here."

"If Killian loves this woman like you say, then my brother won't leave her."

"You underestimate his love and admiration for you. He idolizes you. He has waited centuries to see you again. The prospect of eternal life in that better place with you can be very tempting."

"How do you expect me to persuade him to remain here?"

"Well, I'd guess he probably still has trust issues with Emma after the whole Dark One thing. I'd play on that."

Liam shook his head. "I won't do it. If my brother has a chance at happiness with this woman then I want him to have it."

"Aw, that is so touching," Hades said, as he brought his hand up to his chest.

"All I've ever wanted is for my brother to be happy. I know he changed a great deal after my death, but I know he is a good man. He deserves to have a good life with the woman he loves."

Hades sighed. "I was afraid you might say that. Good thing I always have a plan B."

With that, Hades waved his hand and made Liam disappear. He would have a little time in solitary, like his brother.

"Come in," Hades called.

Gold walked in and stood before him. "Tell me what it is I must do."

"So obedient, I love it. You, my friend, are going to do what you do best. You are going to pretend to be Liam and you are going to persuade Killian to stay here. I suggest playing up his recent history with Ms. Swan, as well as his dastardly deeds, which I am sure he is still beating himself up about. But, you know, I don't want to tell you how to do your job. You have quite a past with the man. Feel free to improvise as you see fit."

"Very well," Gold said with a nod and with a wave of his hand transformed into Liam.

Hades laughed maniacally. "Impressive."

...

Emma opened the door to find a man standing on her porch.

"Can I help-..."

"Liam?" Killian said from his spot behind Emma.

Gold nodded, as he plastered on a smile. He stepped through the door.

"My little brother is finally here after all this time."

Killian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother in a bear hug.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

Internally, Gold was battling a wave of emotions. Being touched by Killian in an affectionate manner made his skin crawl. And the words he knew he was expected to say in return were nearly impossible to force past his lips.

"I've missed you too, Killian."

They parted and Gold looked at Emma.

"Who is this lovely lass?"

Killian smiled and put his arm around Emma's shoulders. "Liam, this is Emma. She's my girlfriend."

Emma extended her hand, which Gold returned. "Killian has told me so much about you. I am so glad I got a chance to meet you."

Gold nodded and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I heard the rumors that my brother was here and that someone had come to save him."

Killian smiled. "That would be Emma. Unfortunately, her plan to bring me back to life by splitting her heart didn't quite work out. Hades has us all trapped down here now."

Killian, Emma, and Gold walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Liam, do you know anything about Hades that could help us defeat him?" Killian asked.

"Just that he is powerful and vindictive. If you cross him, then you will regret it. I'm not sure it's worth the risk."

Emma's eyes widened. "We don't have a choice. We don't belong here. We need to find a way home."

Killian reached over and placed his hand over Emma's. "We will, love. We always do."

Emma offered him a smile. She'd missed how he always comforted and encouraged her.

Gold shook his head and lowered his eyes, their displays of affection sickening him. "That's a fine sentiment. But I'm afraid the rules are a bit different down here. You are playing a dangerous game."

"We're always up for the challenge, brother," Killian said.

"You may not be up to this one. You may want to consider accepting whatever fate awaits you here."

Emma's brow furrowed. "But our friends and family came here to save Killian. None of us are dead so we can't move on to a better place. We would be stuck in this awful place for eternity."

Liam shrugged. "You grow accustomed to it."

"There must be a way," Killian said.

Emma looked at him. "And Killian's fate is undetermined. He hasn't moved on yet because he has unfinished business, which means we still have a chance to bring him back to life and home with us."

"But once his unfinished business is complete then he can move on if he so wishes," Gold said.

Killian dropped his eyes. "To a better or worse place is unclear. I've committed terrible sins, Liam. I'm ashamed of the things I've done. You would be ashamed of me too. I may be doomed to a fate far worse than this place. But perhaps that's what I deserve."

Emma linked her fingers with his and squeezed. "Don't say that. You have done so much good too, Killian. You deserve to have a happy future."

Gold didn't say a word, but Killian smiled slightly in response.

...

Killian sat at the bar at The Rabbit Hole, nursing some rum.

He smiled at his brother. "I'm glad you got to meet Emma. You are the two most important people ever to grace my life."

"You really love this lass, don't you?"

Killian nodded, his eyes sparkling. "With all my heart and soul."

"Even after everything that's happened? Everything she's done?" Gold said, trying in vain to get his tone right.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, his brow furrowing.

"Hades kept me well-informed. He especially delighted in telling me anything negative that occurred in your life. I know all about how you got here, Killian. I know that you were dying but instead of listening to your wishes to let you go, Emma saved your life by making you a Dark One against your will. I know she then deceived you by taking your memories so you wouldn't know you were the Dark One."

"Emma did those things out of her love for me, Liam. She didn't want to lose me."

"Ah, but there's the rub. You're here because of her. She killed you, Killian."

"The situation is far more complicated than that. I was out of control. The darkness had consumed me. I was hurt and angry and I wanted to make her pay. I summoned all of the Dark Ones and I was going to trades all of their souls for those of the people Emma loves so they would spend eternity in this wretched place."

"But she stopped you."

"No, I stopped myself. I realized that wasn't the man I wanted to be. I wanted to be the man Emma fell in love with. I wanted to be the brother you knew, Liam. So I decided to sacrifice myself. I chose to take on all of the darkness to destroy it once and all. I forced Emma to kill me."

"Emma set those events in motion, Killian. I don't understand how you can trust her. She betrayed you."

"When she realized my sacrifice was for naught because the Crocodile I had transferred all of the darkness to himself, she risked everything to come here and save me, Liam."

"She went against your wishes again, Killian. This woman wants to control you," Gold said.

Killian shook his head. "You don't know Emma. People believe in her. They trust her. The very people who I was ready to doom to a fate spent here followed her to this place, risked everything, to help her save me. She inspires that kind of faith in her. I know you'll see it once you get to know her."

"I won't be around long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be moving on soon. My unfinished business is with you, Killian. I know you blamed yourself over what happened to me. Your pain and anger changed you. It turned you into a pirate. I need you to know I never blamed you."

Killian blinked back tears. "Thank you, brother."

"Come with me," Gold said.

"What?"

"You can join me. Stay here and when you complete your unfinished business, then we can be together."

Killian dropped his eyes. "You continue to assume I would move on to a better place. There are no guarantees. I have done unforgivable things, Liams. What I did as the Dark One..." Killian's voice trailed off.

Gold would certainly agree that Killian belonged in a place far worse than this.

"Perhaps your unfinished business is to forgive yourself for your misdeeds, Killian. You can't do that in your world."

Killian shook his head. "No, my home is with Emma, Liam. She risked everything to come here to save me and now she and the others are trapped here."

"Whether you believe it or not, you have a chance to go to a better place with me- a place devoid of pain and anger. A place full of peace. Storybrooke can't give that to you."

"A place without Emma. I can't leave her."

"Because you feel obligated to stay."

"Because I love her and I've been given a second chance at a future, a life, with her. I won't give that up. I've been waiting centuries to be happy, Liam. Emma makes me happy. Whether I deserve to be or not, whether I deserve her or not, that's what I want. Wherever she is, that's home to me."

Gold resisted the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes.

"I admire your loyalty, Killian. I always respected that about you. But what I admired most was that your loyalty was not blind. You didn't blindly follow someone or orders you were given. You questioned them if something didn't seem right. You were the one who realized what the king's true motives were. The truth is I wouldn't have died if I had listened to you."

"Then you respect my instincts. You should know I'm right about Emma too."

"I think sometimes love can blind even the best of us," Gold replied.

Killian didn't respond, as he lifted his glass to his lips.

...

Emma heard a knock at the loft door. She stood up from table where she sat with Regina and opened the door.

"Liam."

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

Emma closed the door behind him.

"Regina, this is Killian's brother, Liam."

"Pleasure to meet you," she said.

She held out her hand but he didn't return the gesture.

"Ah, the Evil Queen. Your reputation precedes you."

Regina opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it.

He turned to Emma. "May we speak in private please?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. Up here."

Emma led the way upstairs to her old bedroom.

"Is everything ok?"

"I suppose that's a matter of perspective. I have completed my unfinished business. I am ready to move on to a better place."

"That's wonderful."

"And I wish for Killian to join me once his unfinished business is complete."

Emma's mouth hung open. "But I came here to save him. We all did. We came here to bring him home."

"You went against his wishes again, Emma."

Emma was taken aback by his cold tone. "I love your brother, Liam. I want to be with him. And I know he wants to be with me."

Gold sighed. "There's no guarantee that you will ever get home."

"We will. We will figure it out together. We always do."

"That's a nice sentiment but it's not based in reality. You are trapped here with no way out. You could spend eternity here. But Killian doesn't have to. He has a chance to spend it with me. He can go to a place that is full of happiness and peace. A place where there is no pain or anger. Isn't that what you want for him?"

"Of course, but I can't lose him again. I know that wherever we are we'll be happy together."

"You're being selfish," Gold snapped. "You need to let Killian decide his own fate this time. You need to let him make his own choice. If you truly love him then you'll give him that."

"But-..."

"I'll tell you what I told Killian. Sometimes love can blind even the best of us. You're letting your love for my brother blind you to what is best for him."

Liam turned on his heel and headed down the stairs.

"Liam. Wait," Emma said, hurrying down the stairs after him.

He turned back to her. "Sometimes loving someone means letting them go, Emma."

And with that he walked out the door.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Oh, he doesn't like you."

"He doesn't think I'm good enough for Hook," Emma said.

She then turned around and walked back up to her bedroom.

...

Emma returned to her house to find Killian sitting on the couch. She sat down beside him.

"I just had a visit from your brother at the loft."

Killian smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting to know each other."

Emma shook her head. "I don't think he has any interest in getting to know me."

Killian's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

Emma sucked in a breath. "He doesn't think I'm good enough for you, Killian."

"What?"

"He said I was being selfish every time I tried to save you. He said if I truly love you then I should let you go."

Killian sighed. "He said some similar things to me too, but I believe my big brother is just being overly protective. And I think he wishes for the two of us to be together after all this time."

"Is that what you want?" Emma asked softly.

"To be with my brother? Of course I wish for that. But not at the expense of losing you. As I told him, my home is with you."

Emma smiled, but it quickly faded. She gnawed on her lower lip anxiously.

"Does he seems different to you, Killian?"

Killian shook his head. "No, he seems like the brother I remember, the brother I idolized."

"But it's possible he's changed. I mean, I'd imagine spending centuries in this place can change a person."

"What are you getting at, Emma?" Killian asked, his jaw tightening.

Emma swallowed hard. "I think something is off with Liam. It's a feeling I got. I still have my original superpower. I think he's hiding something."

Killian clenched his teeth together. "My brother wouldn't lie."

"It's possible he doesn't have a choice. Maybe Hades forced him into a deal or is holding something over his head to get him to do his dirty work."

Killian shook his head. "No, Liam would never work with Hades."

"If he feels backed into a corner he might. And maybe you are so happy to have your brother back, so desperate to preserve your memory of him, that you're not seeing it. You're too close to the situation, Killian."

Killian dropped his eyes from hers. "I know my brother, Emma."

Emma sighed heavily. "Liam said one thing to me I agree with. Sometimes love can blind even the best of us."

With that, Emma stood up and exited the room. Killian watched her go.

...

Emma entered The Rabbit Hole and found Gold still disguised as Liam cleaning the counter of the bar. She took a stool across from him.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot earlier," she said.

"Perhaps."

"We both love your brother. We both want what's best for him."

Gold nodded but didn't respond.

Emma dug into her pocket and removed the necklace with the ring Killian had given her. She held it up to him, her eyes focused on his face.

"I wanted to show you this," she said.

Gold nodded. "It's a lovely ring."

He remembered seeing Emma wear it. He saw her hold it when she was thinking of Killian. Gold assumed it had been a gift from him.

Emma eyed him for a long moment. Killian told her it was Liam's lucky ring. He had given it to Killian to keep him safe.

She licked at her lips. "Do you recognize it? I...found it on the walkway on my way in here. I thought it might belong to one of your customers."

Gold looked at it more closely. "Can't say that I do." He reached out to grasp it. "But I can put it in the lost and found."

Emma pulled it out of his reach. "That's okay. I think I'd like to ask around some more and see if I can find its owner. It looks like a ring that has great sentimental value to its owner. If someone comes looking for it, then you can send them my way."

Gold nodded as Emma stood up. He forced a smile. "I do hope we can get to know each other better, Emma. For Killian's sake."

Emma bobbed her head. "Of course."

She then exited the bar. She held the ring up in front of her. Whoever that man was she knew now it wasn't Liam. It was an imposter. She wondered what had happened to Liam.

Emma put the necklace around her neck and headed off.

...

Hades stood in front of Liam, who he had rigged over the River of Lost Souls, just like Killian.

"So looks like your brother's gal pal has been asking a lot of questions. She's clever, I'll give her that much. I think she may have figured out that you are being impersonated."

"Good for her," Liam said.

"But bad for you. She and your brother will come looking for you and try to save you. If he sees you, then he can complete his unfinished business and he'll be free to move on. And I can't have that, now can I? So I think it's time for you to get your wish and move on."

Liam shook his head. "No, please, just let me see my brother one last time. I've waited centuries. He's my unfinished business, too."

"Well, Gold sort of took care of that for you, so you should probably send a thank you card. I'll say it counts and since I am feeling especially kind today I will allow you to move on to a better place rather than a worse one. I'll make sure Emma and Killian know you are no longer here."

"Please just-..."

Hades waved his hand and Liam disappeared.

...

Emma rushed inside her house and found Killian sitting at the kitchen table. She sat down across from him.

"It's not him. It's not Liam."

Killian's brow furrowed. "What in bloody hell are you talking about?"

"The man that came here today claiming to be your brother was an imposter."

"He was identical to Liam, Emma. I would know my brother anywhere."

Emma tilted her head. "Think about who you also know that can take on the appearance of others."

"The Crocodile," Killian said with a snarl. "But how can you be so sure? What proof do you have?"

Emma held the necklace up to him. "This. I showed him the ring and he acted as if he had never seen it before."

Killian's eyes widened. "That was Liam's lucky ring. He said it kept him safe. He would know it anywhere."

Emma nodded. "I know."

Killian sighed heavily. "You were right. It's not him." He paused and then asked, "Then where is my brother?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe he's already moved on. But Hades wants to keep you down here so he figured the best way to do that was to use your brother to convince you."

"I need to be sure. I need to be sure that Hades isn't holding him somewhere and torturing him as he did me."

Emma stood up and held her hand out. "I know just where to go."

Killian slipped his hand in hers.

...

Killian and Emma walked hand-in-hand through the cemetery. "Regina said that if the headstone is tipped over then that means the person has moved on to a better place. If it's cracked...well..."

"Then they've gone to a place far worse than this," Killian supplied.

Emma nodded. They walked a few more yards until they found his name. Killian sucked in a relieved breath. Liam's headstone was tipped over.

"He's gone to a better place," he whispered.

Emma scanned his face and saw tears fills his eyes. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see your brother again."

Killian's jaw clenched. "Just one more thing the Crocodile has taken from me. Perhaps we're no longer even."

Emma rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Hey, let's focus on what's important. Your brother is finally in a place where he is happy and at peace. That's what you wanted for him."

Killian nodded. "And he would want me to have the future I want with the woman I love. I should have known something was wrong when he tried to convince me that you weren't good for me. That you try control me."

"He said I try to control you?"

"Aye. It makes sense now that I know it was the Crocodile. I assumed it was just Liam protecting me like he always did." He paused and then added, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Emma."

Emma smiled. "It's okay, Killian. I don't blame you for wanting to believe in the brother you grew up idolizing."

"Gold had no right to sully my brother's memory by impersonating him," Killian snarled.

"Gold was doing Hades' dirty work, which means Hades must be holding something over him. We need to find out what it is."

Killian nodded. "Aye, that we do." Then he looked back down at the headstone. "Goodbye, brother."

...

Emma and Killian entered Gold's shop. He stood behind the counter and tried not to look displeased at their arrival. They came to stand before him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We know what you did," Emma said.

He cocked his head to the side. "Well, that's a rather long list. I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific."

Killian leaned toward him and slammed his fist down on the glass case. "You know precisely what we are talking about. You impersonated my brother."

"Ah, that. If it's any consolation, I certainly did not derive any pleasure from having to be affectionate towards you."

Killian's jaw clenched and Emma brought her hand up to rub at his back comfortingly.

"Perhaps we're not so even anymore. It's obvious you can't be trusted to help us."

"Tell us how Hades got you to do his dirty work," Emma said.

Just then, blue flames appeared behind them. Emma and Killian spun around and came face to face with Hades.

"Did someone say my name?"

Killian stared daggers at him. "You had the Crocodile impersonate my brother. I suppose you felt you hadn't tortured me enough already."

"Oh not nearly. But it's okay. I got to continue where I left off on you with your brother."

"You tortured Liam?" Killian said, his words emerging laced with anger.

"Well, I asked him to convince you to stay here and he refused. So he had to pay. Once your nosy girlfriend figured out Gold was an imposter I sent him to a better place so you would not come looking for him."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because he was your boyfriend's unfinished business. Now he'll be stuck here for eternity."

"Why do you want to keep me here so badly?" Killian asked.

"You mean despite the fact that it's my job as God of the Underworld? Well, how about the fact that you took all of the Dark Ones with the promise of giving me nice fresh hero souls and then gave me nothing. You stole from me. Now, foolish as they are, they came down here anyway to save the very man who wanted to doom them to this fate. So I will get my souls one way or another. And you will pay for taking them in the first place."

Emma's eyes narrowed at him. "How did you get Gold to help you? What do you have on him?"

Hades looked at Gold, who lowered his eyes. "I'm sure if the Dark One felt like sharing with you then he would have. It's not my place to say."

With a wave of his hand, Hades vanished. They turned back to Gold.

"We're going to find out what he has on you," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "And we're going to make sure that when we find a way to return to Storybrooke, that you and all of your darkness stays here. You have no place in our world."

"What about Belle?" Gold asked.

Emma shook her head. "It's time Belle moved on and maybe she finally will if you are no longer around."

"She deserves better than you. She deserves a man who will not continuously choose power over his love for her," Killian said.

With that, Killian turned around and walked out the door, but Emma lingered a moment.

"I think you owe me something for yet another betrayal."

"I owe you nothing."

"You're going to help me get Killian closure with his brother. He deserves that. Is there an ale like the one I used to contact him that can be used to contact someone who has moved on to a better place?"

Gold hesitated for a moment, then reached into the glass case before him. He pulled out a small vial.

"This is what you seek."

Emma took it from him and then exited without another word.

Killian was waiting for her outside.

"Why did you stay behind?" he asked.

"To get this," Emma said, as she held the bottle up to him.

"What is it?"

"It allows you to contact a soul who has moved on to a better place. You can say goodbye to your brother, Killian," she said.

Killian felt a small smile pull at his lips. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, love," he said.

...

"Here we are," Emma said as they arrived at Liam's headstone.

She handed Killian the bottle and hooked her thumb behind her. "I'll just go wait over-"

Killian shook his head. "Stay. Please. I want my brother to meet you. I don't want what that imposter said to you to be your impression of him."

"It won't be. It's okay. You can have your moment in private with him."

"I want you by my side, Emma," he said firmly.

Emma smiled. "Okay."

Killian took a deep breath, opened the bottle, and poured the liquid out. Suddenly, a vision of Liam appeared before them.

"Killian," Liam said. "At last."

"Brother, I am sorry for what Hades did to you."

"It doesn't matter now. I am someplace happy and peaceful now. One day you will join me, Killian. But not for a long time. You have a lot of life left to live."

"Aye, that I do." Killian wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders. "This is Emma. The woman I love."

Liam nodded. "I wish I had gotten a chance to know you, Emma. But any woman who would risk everything to come to this place to save the man she loves is the kind of woman I always wanted for my brother."

"Thank you," Emma said softly.

Killian swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you in Neverland, Liam."

Liam shook his head. "I never blamed you for that, Killian. You did everything you could. Now all I ask is that you live the life I always wanted for you."

Killian nodded. "I will. I love you, brother."

"I love you, too, Killian," he said.

"Goodbye," Killian whispered.

And then Liam faded away. Killian stared at the spot where he had been for a long moment.

Emma moved to stand before him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's go home," she whispered in his ear.

...

Emma and Killian entered the closest thing to home they had there in Underbrooke. She took his hand in hers and led him up the stairs without a word. They entered her bedroom. It didn't look all that different from the Storybrooke version. She had intended it to be their bedroom. She had imagined so many moments she had hoped to spend there with him. And she fully intended to do just that when they got home. But, for now, this would have to do.

Emma stood before him and came up close to him, her eyes meeting his. She lifted her hands and pushed his jacket off of him. She then began to unbutton his vest.

Killian sucked in a breath and brought his hand up to hers to stop her movement. "Love, this isn't how I imagined our first time together to be. Not in this world. I want it to be special."

Emma smiled. "Don't worry, Killian. So do I. I just want you to hold me tonight. I want to feel your warmth."

He offered her a lopsided grin. "That I am more than happy to provide."

Emma finished unbuttoning his vest and deposited it on the ground. She then made quick work of his shirt. She bit at her lower lip as she admired his toned chest with a sprinkling of hair across it. Her hands moved to his pants and she slowly slid them down his legs, smiling at his boxer briefs.

Killian licked at his lips as he stepped even closer to her. His hand trailed down her side and came to rest on her hip. His fingers curled around the hem of her sweater. She lifted her arms and he pulled the sweater up and off of her. Killian felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Emma in her simple white lace bra.

His hand moved to the button on her pants and he undid it. He slid the zipper down and then she assisted him with sliding the pants over her hips and then down her legs. She kicked her shoes off and then did the same with the pants. Her lower body was clad in matching white lace panties. Killian felt his breath catch in his chest as he marveled at her beauty.

He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "You are unbelievably beautiful, Emma."

She blushed, as a smile spread across her lips. She brought her hand up to his bare chest. "You're a pretty fine specimen yourself, Captain."

Killian chuckled and then leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips. The kiss quickly grew passionate, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Emma's fingernails scraped down the bare skin of his back, while his hand twisted into her hair and his hook rested on her hip.

They pulled back breathless, their foreheads still touching.

"We need to stop before there's no turning back," Killian breathed.

Emma's tongue ran along her lips, taking one last taste of him. "You're right."

Killian met her eyes. "I thought I had lost my chance to make love to you, Emma. And now that we have a second chance I am not going to waste it. I want it to be perfect."

Emma felt tears fill her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, his hand coming to rest on her cheek.

"What if we never get out of here? Or worse what if I can get out of here but we can't find a way to bring you back? What if this is the only chance we ever get?"

Killian shook his head, as he brushed a tear away with his thumb. "You taught me to have hope, Emma. I believe we will have the future we imagined in Storybrooke. You just need to believe it too."

Emma nodded. "I do." She paused, her eyes meeting his. "You completed your unfinished business with your brother today, didn't you?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

She swallowed hard. "So you could move on to be with him if you wished."

"Emma."

Emma sucked in a ragged breath. "I know it was Gold speaking, Killian, but he wasn't entirely wrong. I took away your choice. I did control you. I did it out of love, but that doesn't make it right. This time, the choice has to be yours. I'll understand if you choose to move on."

She lowered her head, as tears spilled down her cheeks. Killian lifted his hand to her chin, so that her eyes would meet his again.

"I choose you, Emma," he said. "I will always choose you."

A smile spread across Emma's lips and she threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into its crook.

When she pulled back, Killian linked her fingers with his. He led the way to the bed and slipped under the covers. Emma slid in next to him. She pressed her body against his and lay her head down on his chest, right over his heart. He wrapped his arm around her as tightly as he could. He never wanted to let her go.

"I love you, Emma," he said, as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I love you, Killian," she replied, as she placed a kiss over his heart.

And then they slowly drifted off to sleep. They both knew they were right where they belonged: safe in each other's arms.

...The End...

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


End file.
